


I Might Love You

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: Ryden fluff. Brendon comes out. Kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together in 13 minutes let me be.

Ryan's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Brendon just asked me out. 

Brendon Boyd Urie, my best friend of 11 years, my crush for 5 of them, just asked me out.

My jaw dropped and I stayed silent, not able to speak from shock. 

Brendon's face fell. "Oh I uh, sorry, I don't know why I thought you would like me like that. I'll just let myself out. See you later." 

"No!" I yelled and grabbing his arm not wanting him to leave. 

Before I had time to second guess myself I quickly kissed him. I could him smile into the kiss and it made me happy. 

Maybe this would work out. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Brendon's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ryan just kissed me! Should I be this excited?!   
I can't help it! Does this mean he likes me?! 

When he pulled away he was blushing. 

"I, er, sorry. I just really didn't want you to leave..." 

"Is talking to mainstream?" I asked jokingly. 

He laughed shyly. 

"Yes by the way." 

So he does like me! I can't believe it! Ryan Ross likes me!

I couldn't fight back my smile. 

"Wait, your parents are Mormon. What if they get mad?" Ryan asked cautiously. 

This made me smile even more. "I've told them. The wasn't thrilled but they don't mind. They said they would rather me be a true Mormon but they also want me to be happy with myself." 

Ryan smiled and hugged me tight. "Brendon that's amazing." 

I nodded and pulled away a little. 

"Ryan, Ive never been to sure about love, but I'm pretty sure I love you." 

Ryan smiled widely. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^_^  
> Can you point out any typos? Thanks>•


End file.
